1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an automatic operation vehicle control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies in related art are known in which automatic operation is switched to manual operation when override (a manual operation) of a driver is detected during the automatic operation of a vehicle and the manual operation is switched to the automatic operation when no override is detected (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51441).
In addition, technologies in the related art are known in which a torque exerted on a steering wheel is detected with a unit that detects override to determine the steering torque of the steering by a driver (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-286280 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-067322).
However, with the above technologies, it is necessary to discriminate between an input from a road surface and the driver's intent and to determine the difference between a certain target torque and the steering torque from feedback in order to determine the presence of override using the steering torque. Accordingly, there are problems in that it is necessary to provide a temporal determination threshold value and, thus, it is difficult to immediately determine the presence of override.
Also when the presence of override is determined by detecting the magnitude of pressure exerted on the steering wheel from a hand of a driver, it is necessary to continuously detect the variation in magnitude of the pressure. In this case, there is a problem in that the time required to determine the presence of override is increased depending on whether the variation in magnitude of the pressure exceeds a predetermined threshold value.